Episode 051
Counterattack! Epsilon Remastered!! (逆襲！イプシロン改‼, Gyakushū! Ipushiron Kai‼) is episode 51 of the Inazuma Eleven anime. This episode was a one hour special with episode 52. Summary Epsilon have powered up to become Epsilon Remastered, and challenge Raimon to battle. But it's not just them that's leveled up, Raimon has too. But they still can't break through Desarm's techniques, even Fubuki. Desarm, disappointed because Fubuki failed to entertain him, says that he has no need of Fubuki anymore. Fubuki is devastated because he's not needed as Shirō or as Atsuya, and has a breakdown. With him off the field, Raimon can only concentrate on defending. No longer interests in Raimon's shoots, Desarm decides to change position with the forward Zel. And to their horror, Desarm gets past their defense easily, and breaks through Fist of Justice easily. Plot Epsilon challenges Raimon again to a match, calling themselves Epsilon Remastered (Kai). Tsunami Jousuke joins the team and Raimon start the match against Epsilon. Before this though, Fubuki Shirou overhears what Epsilon are talking about, and Fubuki's eyes became to glow yellow. A person hooded watches the match. Epsilon gets through Raimon easily showing that they have leveled up, they use Gaia Break to try to score a goal but fails since Endou's new hissatsu Fist of Justice is able to block it. With encouragement, Domon, Ichinose and Kogure is able to block attacks showing they also leveled up. Rika uses Rose Splash to score a goal but fails to do so since it was catched by the hissatsu; Worm Hole. Afterwards, Desarm asks Fubuki Shirou to score a goal. Fubuki's eyes turn yellow and he charges on through the Epsilon. He uses Eternal Blizzard to score but it is blocked by Drill Smasher, to which he gets angry. He tries it again for 3X until the 4th time was easily stopped by only Desarm's hand even without a hissatsu. Desarm says that he has no use for Fubuki and says he has no need of Fubuki. Because of this, Fubuki has a nervous breakdown. He states that he's not needed as Shirou, nor as Atsuya so he had a nervous breakdown and switches positions with Megane. Because of this, the team can only defend and Endou and his team kept on blocking numerous hissatsu and attacks. Tsunami manages to kick a long pass and passes it to Rika and Touko and they used Butterfly Dream but is stopped by Worm Hole. Raimon used numerous shoot hissatsu but all of it have been blocked easily. Desarm switches positions and goes as a forward and dashes through Raimon easily. Desarm uses Gungir and it was able to score making Epsilon in the lead of the match with 1-0. Major Events *Epsilon is in the lead at the first half. *Gouenji Shuuya watches the match in his hooded jacket. *Endou uses Fist of Justice in a match for the first time. Hissatsu used *Ganymede Proton *Fist of Justice *Gaia Break *Gungnir (debut) *Rose Splash *Flame Dance *Volcano Cut Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes